Crossing Over
by knightfromhell
Summary: WARNING:this story will make you cry..Klaus fan girls beware.


Lily Crane was only around her mother's age when she first saw the horseman. A young and youthful 18 year old girl who was half witch. Like her mother Katerina, Lily was kind and like her father Ichabod, very smart. The only thing that was wrong was that she was haunted by dreams of a Hessian who wanted to cross over but couldn't due to his curse. When Katerina died from consumption Lily felt empty. Without her magic teacher/ mother, she felt like she couldn't help the man. She would wake up sweating and crying. Finally, she left for Sleepy Hollow. She became everyone's friend there. Then she met him...He was a pale man with electric blue eyes, black wild hair, and filed teeth. He never was happy though. Klaus eventually grew close to the girl. Daredevil loved how Lily would pet him. But all wasn't well. Klaus wanted to peacefully crossover, but he was afraid to ask Lily. Finally he got up the courage to ask her. "Miss Crane?" "Yes Klaus.",she said smiling. "I need to cross over." , he said. Then he continued,"I'm not living, but I am not dead either. I need you to help me enter the relm of the dead." Lily's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. She knew his story, and how much suffering he endured for 20 long years. But then she relized she wanted to keep him here with her, in the world of the living. But then her heart of hearts told her that she would hurt him more by keeping him here. Her brown eyes met his electric blue eyes. "You said in a dream you promised to help me cross over.", he said. Lily then held his gloved hands in her own and said she would. She then left. She searched all of her spell books until she found the right one to lift his curse so he could go on to the other side. As she read her heart broke, because if she went through with this he'd die..perminately. Then she remembered what her parents had said to her, "Lily, if you love someone or something very much that is fine.", her mother said. "That's right but if they wish to be free you can proove your love for them by setting them free.", her father said. "Who knows..They might come back to you.", her mother said. Lily stood up then whispered," I love Klaus, there for I must help him cross over." With that she returned to Klaus dressed in the dress she wore to her mother's funeral. Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered she'd never be able to see Klaus again. "Maybe he'll comeback to me.",she thought. But the hope of that died when she saw Klaus. "Well do you get spell?",he was so excited to finally go to his enternal rest his english broke when he asked her. "Yes.",Lily replied fighting back tears and the urge to cry. "Was?",asked Klaus concerned. "Nothing , shall we?" Klaus smiled happily. "Ja!" Lily rubbed her eyes then extracted a flask holding a potion. "Drink this up Klaus." Klaus obeyed a huge smile was on his face. He drank it, after Lily chanted a few words, Klaus felt the stab wound in his side give off a blast of pain. All his black, non-living blood leaked out. His once body that was living only by magic caved once it no longer had it's magical support. Klaus unable to handle the sensation of lossing his life this fast collapsed. But before he could hit the ground though, Lily caught him. "Klaus?", Lily said her voice cracking as she felt Klaus slowly passing in her arms. "Lily...go to the villiage and tell them it's over..They won't have to fear the western woods anymore." Klaus' chest rose and fell iregularly. Lily closed her eyes and a tear escaped. Klaus weakly lifted his hand and brushed it away. "I never..had any one...mourn me when I first died..But please don't..I want to cross over knowing I didn't cause any tears to flow." Lily kissed his face and hands. "Thank you Miss Crane..I knew I could rely on you..So like your papa..You can slove any problem." Lily smiled weakly. "I'll be sure..to put in a good word for you in the next world...mein..liebe." Lily lifted her head slightly. She spoke little German but she knew he said ,"my love." Before she could reply though Klaus had passed on. Lily cried before finally burying him. She loved him, and prooved it by letting him cross over. THE END.


End file.
